Loki (High School DxD)
Summary Loki is one of the antagonists of High School DxD, and one of the Evil Gods of Norse Mythology. His aim was to kill Odin and trigger Ragnarok before he was defeated and imprisoned in Asgard. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | Low 6-B Name: Loki, "God of Mischief" Origin: High School DxD Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Norse God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Magic, Flight, Longevity, Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, Extrasensory Perception, Light Manipulation, Homing Attack, Curse Manipulation, Transmutation (Transformed a giantess into a wolf), Shadow Manipulation (Can expand his shadow to release mass produced Midgardsomr to aid him in battle), Summoning (Can summon Fenrir, Skoll, Hati, and mass produced Midgardsormr who can breathe fire), Portal Creation, and Spatial Manipulation (Can distort and create large holes in space), Immortality (Type 8, reliant on human faith. Gods can resurrect with enough human faith as long as they don't suffer a "complete death", although it's unknown how long the process is), Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits), Resistance to Time Stop (Adult Gasper stated that Gods can move in his time stopped world) Attack Potency: Island level (As a god, he is at least comparable to Maou-class individuals such as Serafall Leviathan) | Small Country level+ (Stronger than Metal Fenrir, who is equal to the original Fenrir. His compressed attack was described to be capable of causing the world map to be carved and repainted) Speed: FTL (Superior to the likes of Azazel) | FTL (Far superior to his previous state) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman | At least Class T (Stronger than Metal Fenrir) Striking Strength: Unknown | Small Country Class+ Durability: Island level | Small Country level+ Stamina: High Range: Several hundred meters | Dozens of kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable *'Optional Equipment:' **'Scepter:' A scepter with the appearance of a tesseract. It possesess five symbols inscribed at the glowing tip, and enables Loki to synchronize his power with Metal Fenrir. Intelligence: Despite his arrogance and overconfidence, Loki is incredibly knowledgeable in Norse magic. Weaknesses: Loki is arrogant and overconfident | The power of his armour weakens overtime if he is forced to constantly repair it Notable Attacks / Techniques: *'Magic:' Loki is well versed in Norse Magic, effortlessly creating a magic circle that expanded throughout the whole sky to defend himself, and release sashes of light that continually follow his targets. *'Summoning:' Loki can call forth his son, Fenrir and his grandsons Skoll and Hati, along with large numbers of Midgardsormr to aid him in battle. *'Scale Mail:' The Balance Breaker of the artificial Sacred Gear with Metal Fenrir, it clads Loki in a full-body silver armour with the design of a wolf and drastically increases his overall statistics. He can repair the armour if it suffers from damage, however the power of the armour will reduce if he is forced to constantly repair it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Parents Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Norse Gods Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Light Users Category:Curse Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Portal Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Space Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Immortals Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users